Crossing The World for a Lie
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: SEQUEL TO FOREIGN LOVE! Edward’s gone back to Britain and Bella is left heartbroken and hating Mason. She tries desperately to go to Britain and get Edward back. What happens when she finds out a secret about Edward that he didn't want her to know? AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**Crossing The World for a Lie**

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FOREIGN LOVE!!!! Edward's gone back to Britain and Bella is left heartbroken and hating Mason. She tries desperately to go to Britain and get Edward back. But when she goes will she find something out about Edward that he didn't want her to know?**

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella's POV**

** The warm summer sun surrounded my body as I sat in the swing on my front porch. I couldn't believe how messed up things were with Edward. He left a month ago and nothing came from him. No letter, nothing. No him. Emmett and Rosalie were still on their honeymoon and I wanted to talk to Rosalie. I didn't have anyone to talk to; I lived alone in an empty house that had once had 6 people living in it. I got up with a sigh and headed inside. I looked at my phone hoping to find a text message from Edward, but nothing except a missed call from Mason. I sighed and threw my phone on the couch. I just couldn't believe that Edward thought I kissed Mason. I went to the fridge and got a glass of milk and a piece of paper to write to Edward.**

** "Dear Edward,**

** I didn't kiss…."**

** I quickly scratched that out and began to chew on the pen. I was stumped as far as what to say to him. I was about to write something when the door opened and Emmett and Rosalie walked in.**

** "Hi," I said glumly and Rosalie hugged me.**

** "What's wrong?" Rosalie asked and I just stared at her. **

** "Rose, Edward left thinking I never loved him," I said and Emmett came and hugged me.**

** "Bells, it'll be fine," he said and I nodded.**

** "Okay, whatever," I said and walked over to the couch and turned the TV on.**

** "OH! Someone's moody!" Emmett said and I shot him a glare.**

** "I am not! I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now," I said and looked at him, "You two got married like a week after Edward left then you left, I've been alone for about a month," **

** "Okay, so you wanna go get some pizza?" Emmett asked and I shook my head.**

** "No," I said and closed my eyes.**

** "Bella, come on, you need to get out," Emmett said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.**

** "NO!" I groaned and closed my eyes when they took me outside again. "I've been outside!"**

** "Bella, if you go eat some pizza with Emmett, I'll call Edward and let you talk to him," Rosalie said and I thought about it.**

** "You black mailing me?" I asked and she smiled.**

** "Of course not! Bella, I'm your sister-in-law, I would never do that!" she said and I stared at her.**

** "You have been around my brother way to much," I said and she smiled.**

** "He is my husband," she said and kissed him.**

** "Fine," I said and looked at Emmett then went back to the kitchen counter.**

** "Guess what Emmett," I said and he came back in.**

** "What?" he asked his arm around Rosalie's waist.**

** "I'm going to college at NYU," I said and he smiled.**

** "Awesome! I went there," he said and I laughed.**

** "Ah, yes, that was the first college you left," I said and Rosalie laughed with us.**

** "You two should go get some pizza before Edward goes to sleep, it's about 8:54 PM in Britain," Rosalie said and I looked at her.**

** "CALL HIM NOW! I promise I'll go eat after I talk to him," I said not admitting how much I needed to hear his voice. **

** "Okay," she said and called him. I could hear it ringing until finally he answered and I could hear his voice.**

** "Hello?" he asked and she put him on speakerphone.**

** "Hey bro! How's everything in Britain?" Rosalie asked then motioned for me to say something.**

** "Ah, it's okay, dad's working at the hospital, it's so weird being back," he said and I finally spoke up.**

** "Hey Edward," I said and instead of him saying hi, I heard the dial tone.**

**A/N: How was it? Please review! If you have any songs you might want me to use for this story then tell me, I've got a lot of songs but I don't mind having more! Show the loveage? I totally stole that from someone! LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

** "Hey Edward," Bella said and I was too scared to say hi, I immediately hung up.**

** "Was that Bella?" Alice asked coming in.**

** "Yeah," I said my voice still shaky.**

** "What did she say?" Alice asked holding onto my arm.**

** "Nothing, Alice, she's out of our lives, things went horribly wrong between us. She never loved me, she used me to make Mason jeaoulus," I said knowing how true it was.**

** "No, Edward, she loved you. I could tell," Alice said and went back into her room.**

** "Edward, what are you doing down here, love?" my mom asked and I smiled.**

** "Oh, looking around, so great to be home, mum," I said and she smiled and ruffled my hair.**

** "I'm glad," she said and went back upstairs. The truth was I didn't want to come home; I wanted to hold Bella in my arms and kiss her. My mum and dad didn't even know about Bella. All they knew was that I stayed with the swans.**

** "Hello," I looked up and saw Tanya come in.**

** "Hey Tanya," I said and grabbed a cup and began to pour some water in it.**

** "I missed you! I had no one to torment!" she said and I laughed.**

** "Torment how?" I asked and she smiled.**

** "Beating you at games," she said and I laughed again.**

** "You never beat me at anything," I said and wrapped my arm around her and gave her a hug.**

** "Yeah right," she said and returned the hug, "how was America?" **

** "Great," I said and looked at the water and saw Bella's face. I quickly put it down and smiled.**

** "Who is she?" Tanya asked and I shook my head.**

** "What are you talking about?" **

** "You know what I'm talking about, you met someone in America didn't you?"**

** "Perhaps," I said and she smiled and poked my stomach.**

** "Who?"**

** "A girl," I said and she rolled her eyes.**

** "Really? I didn't realize that," she said and I went and sat on the couch.**

** "Yep, um… she has hair, she has brown eyes, her laugh is angelic, and it's like a bell. Her singing… Ah… she's an amazing singer, she's my singer," I said and started to imagine Bella's face.**

** "You loved her?" Tanya asked her expression fell a little.**

** "Yes, I did, but things went wrong," I said and she grabbed my hand.**

** "What happened?" she asked and I didn't want to talk about but she was trying to be a good friend.**

** "She had a boyfriend named Mason, well they broke up and we started dating but after a singing contest they were kissing," I said remembering that day.**

** "I'm sorry Edward," she said and started stroking my arm, "but if she would do that to you then she doesn't even deserve you," a pause, "I would never do that to you," she said and kissed my cheek.**

**Bella's POV**

** OUCH! That stung.**

** "A promise is a promise," I said my voice shaking. I walked out and sat down in the car seat.**

** "Bella, if you don't want to go, we don't have to," Emmett said opening the door and staring at me.**

** "No, I promised I would go if Rose called Edward, she did so I'll go eat some pizza," I said and felt hot water sting my eyes.**

** "Bella, I'm sorry," Rose said and I shook my head not trusting my voice on speaking.**

** "Bella, we aren't going," Emmett said pulling me out.**

** "Whatever," I said and ran up to my room and buried my head in my pillows and cried tears for me and for Edward because he believed a lie. I had to get to Britain.**

**A/N: How was it? Oh can anyone guess what the secret is that Edward doesn't want Bella to know yet? I was going to have it where Edward had a daughter but I didn't want to do that. So yeah new idea!!! Anyone guess? Oh any songs ya'll can of think of that could fit with this story then please tell me. I'm going to start putting songs on the beginning of each chapter this one is the chorus from What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts… Amazing song! Sorry for the long A/N, anyway r**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**Chapter 3**

And it might be wonderful  
It might be magical  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
with someone else  
It could never be the way I loved you

**Bella's POV**

** "Emmett, how did you know you would marry Rosalie?" I asked. I was lying on Emmett's bed and he was in his chair on the computer.**

** "I just knew," he said and I sighed.**

** "Have you met her parents?" I asked and he smiled.**

** "Yep, we went to meet them on our way back," **

** "WHAT? Why didn't I go? They should know Rosalie's sister-in-law," I said and Emmett looked at me.**

** "Bells, Edward wasn't there," Emmett said taking my arm and making me stand up.**

** "I'm sorry, I just… I need to see him!" I said and Emmett pushed me out and shut the door.**

** "THANKS!" I yelled and walked across to my room. I looked at my shelf and saw a picture with Edward and I at the mall. I had got him new clothes, which he left here. **

** "Bella, you want a piece of cake?" Rosalie asked pushing my door open a little.**

** "Sure," I said and she brought a piece over and we both sat on my bed.**

** "I just got off the phone with Edward," she said and I put the cake down on the plate and looked at her.**

** "What did he say?" I asked.**

** "He just called me to tell me that…um…." She coughed a little and looked at me and laughed, "I forgot!"**

** "No you didn't," I said, "what did he say?"**

** "Um… That he's got a girlfriend," Rosalie said not making eye contact. I nodded and fought the tears back. Of course he can have a girlfriend, why couldn't he?**

** "I'm sorry Bella," Rosalie said and left I shut the door after her and threw the picture of us at the door. I screamed and wished that it was easy to fix a broken heart.**

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

**A/N: The drama has started, okay I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter and I had 10 for the first chapter so 6 of you aren't reviewing, only one person is excused from that because she's in the hospital, Please review! I used 2 songs for this chapter, Did you Forget by Demi Lovato and The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez please Review they make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

** "Tanya, come on!" I said grabbing Tanya's hand and pulling her along. We were walking around shops in Britain and Tanya stopped at every single shop.**

** "Edward, this is the last one I promise," Tanya said and walked in.**

** "That's what you have been saying about the last 10 shops!" I mumbled and followed her in. **

** "Look, isn't this pretty?" Tanya asked holding up a pink dress and putting in front of her.**

** "It's great Bells," I said and Tanya stared at me.**

** "I'm not Bells, whoever that is, stupid name by the way!" Tanya said and I snapped out of the daze I was in.**

** "I know your not Bella," I said and looked at her again and saw Bella's face.**

** "Let's go!" she said and I followed. Bella cheated on me and now I was seeing her face everywhere.**

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
and sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time."

** I listened to Breathe by Taylor Swift play in my car and thought about Bella. The first verse fit perfectly with us. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number.**

** "Hello?" she asked and it sounded like she was out of breath.**

** "Bella, how are you?" I asked out of breath myself.**

** "Good, um… I'm really sorry about what happened when you left," she said**

** "Me too, you think we could date again?" I asked and heard her sigh.**

** "Edward, I'm apologizing for the way you left," she said and I blinked a few times.**

** "So you don't care that you cheated on me?"**

** "Nope, because I didn't cheat on you," Bella said simply and I shook my head as if she could see it.**

** "Bella, I called hoping to get back together with you," I said**

** "Edward, you have a girlfriend, why do you want two?"**

** "I don't!" I said**

** "Edward, why did you call me? To torture me? I miss you Edward, I cried for 3 hours when I found out you had a new girlfriend! Glad I'm just one of those girls you can easily replace," she said and hung up.**

** "I'M BACK!" Tanya announced climbing into the car.**

** "Hey," I said staring at my phone still shocked about what had just happened.**

** "You miss me?" she asked kissing my cheek.**

** "No, it felt like you were only gone for a second," I said and put the car in drive and drove Tanya to her house.**

**Bella's POV**

** "Bella, let me in," Emmett said and I shook my head as he banged on the door.**

** "NO!" I said and heard my phone start to ring. I looked at it and saw it was Edward.**

** "Hello?" I asked.**

** "Bella, how are you?" he asked in his British voice, how I has missed the sound of his perfect velvet voice.**

** "Good, um… I'm really sorry about what happened when you left," I said**

** "Me too, you think we could date again?" he asked and I sighed.**

** "Edward, I'm apologizing for the way you left," I said.**

** "So you don't care that you cheated on me?"**

** "Nope, because I didn't cheat on you," I said simply.**

** "Bella, I called hoping to get back together with you," he said**

** "Edward, you have a girlfriend, why do you want two?" I asked**

** "I don't!" he said**

** "Edward, why did you call me? To torture me? I miss you Edward, I cried for 3 hours when I found out you had a new girlfriend! Glad I'm just one of those girls you can easily replace," I said and snapped my phone shut and threw it across the room. What a jerk! **

** "ROSALIE!" I called and she came in.**

** "Yeah?"**

** "Help me get to Britain!" I said and she nodded.**

** "Alright, I will," she said and hugged me.**

**A/N: How was it? Noted i didn't put a song at the beginning but the song is in there. It's going to be in Bella's POV for the next few chapters because Edward is doing what he doesn't want Bella to know, so none of you can know either, you have to wait as long as Bella does. Review please? Get me to 40? **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**Think of me when you're out  
When you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well it's a shame I'm a dream**

**All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you**

All I Wanted Was You by Paramore

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

** "I have everything," I said putting passports and maps on the kitchen table. Rosalie sat across from me and nodded.**

** "Excuse me," she said and quickly ran to the bathroom.**

** "Rose, are you okay?" Emmett asked knocking on the bathroom door.**

** "I'm fine," she said and began brushing her teeth.**

** "Okay," Emmett said and gave me a one-arm hugged, "I'm off to work," he said and walked out the door.**

** "Rosalie, what's wrong?" I asked when she sat down again with a cold glass of water.**

** "I'm not sure Bella," she said and smiled, "but come on, let's work on getting you to Britain,"**

** "Okay," I said and pushed some hair behind my ear.**

** "Now, it's going to take a few days for everything to get arranged… but…" she said and ran off again to throw up.**

** "Rose, go see a doctor, please!" I begged and she smiled.**

** "Okay, but come with me," she said and I nodded and she grabbed my hand and ran to the car.**

** At the doctor's office we waited for about 20 minutes and when they finally called Rosalie in, I had to wait outside for 30 more minutes… I saw couples come in and out and I saw little kids with crutches. **

** "Bella, come on," Rosalie said in a hurry.**

** "What did he say?" I asked and she shook her head.**

** "You will find out when I tell Emmett," she said and I sighed but got into the car.**

** "Can we finish this?" I asked pointing to the papers on the table.**

** "Of course," Rosalie said and sat down next to me. **

** "Okay, what all do I need?"**

** "Well first, you need to know where Edward lives and I can tell you that!" Rosalie said and wrote on a piece of paper 'Oxford'. "That's pretty much all there is, we just have to send this stuff off for approval!" Rosalie got up and got an envelope and put it in the mailbox.**

** "HONEYS I'M HOME!" Emmett said opening the front door.**

** "Could you be anymore dramatic?" I asked and he laughed.**

** "Want me to try it again?" Emmett asked and I shook my head while rolling my eyes.**

** "Nope!" I said and Rosalie laughed and kissed him on the cheek.**

** "Honey, I have some news," Rosalie said and Emmett shut the door and came and gave me a hug.**

** "Yeah?" he asked and Rosalie nodded.**

** "Yeah, I know this wasn't planned… but…" she sighed and looked down at her hands, "I'm pregnant," **

** "What?" I asked and Emmett stared at her his mouth wide open.**

** "Yeah," she said nodding.**

** "Rosalie!" I said and hugged her, "I'm so happy!!"**

** "Me too!" she said and wrapped her arms around me.**

** "Emmett, are you okay?" I asked and Rosalie and I stared at him. **

** "EMMETT!" I screamed and slapped him. He shook his head and snapped out of his daze.**

** "WOAH! I just had this weird day dream!" he said and looked at Rosalie, "you said you were pregnant," **

** "I am!" Rosalie said and Emmett ran up and picked her up off the floor.**

** "Your pregnant?" Rosalie nodded, "THAT'S GREAT!" he said and spun her around.**

** "I'm going to go call my family!" Rosalie said and ran off. Edward, you're going to find out about your sister. Will you mention what happened between us on the phone?**

**A/N: Hope that's a longer chapter then the last… Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cuz I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Need you Now by Lady Antebellum

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

** "Rosalie, when will we find out about me going to Britain?" I asked while Rosalie was making dinner.**

** "Soon, maybe it's come today," she said and I sighed.**

** "Rose, it's been 2 weeks since we sent it off, I need to see him!" I said and Rosalie nodded.**

** "Don't worry, it won't be too long," Rosalie said and I sighed and grabbed an apple and bit into it.**

** "You know, I never thought that I would be going through this much trouble for a guy!" I said and Rosalie laughed.**

** "Yep, it will amaze you when you find out what you'll do for a guy," she said tossing some salad.**

** "How did they take the news you were pregnant?" I asked her and she stopped and looked at me smiling.**

** "They were in love with the idea," she said and kept smiling, "I'm hoping it's a little girl, I've always wanted a little girl,"**

** "I would like a niece," I said and she laughed, "I'm going to go check the mail," I said running out the door.**

** "Hey Bella!" I looked up and saw Emmett driving up.**

** "Hey Em!" I said and looked and saw a thick package in the box, my insides were all tangled up and I smiled and yanked it out.**

** "What's that?" Emmett asked and I shrugged.**

** "I don't know," I said holding it to me.**

** "Well, who's it to?" I looked and saw it said, 'Isabella Marie Swan'.**

** "MOI!" I said and ran inside the house.**

** "Hey Rose," Emmett said kissing her cheek.**

** "Hey, how was your day?" Rosalie asked and he smiled and shrugged.**

** "It was a day," he said but I had tuned him out. I was ripping open this package and not sparing it any mercy.**

** "Bella, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked coming up behind me.**

** "Um… I got this in the mail," I said holding up my passports and everything I need to get to Britain, "I'm leaving tomorrow!"**

** "Oh yes!" she said and hugged me.**

** "I couldn't have done this without you Rose," I said returning the hug.**

** "No, you probably couldn't have," she said and pulled out her phone, "I'm going to call Alice so you can have a place to stay," **

** "Okay, but make her promise not to tell Edward," I said and she nodded and walked away talking on her phone.**

** That night I could barely get to sleep because I was so excited for the next day.**

** "Bella, come on, I'm driving you to the airport," Rosalie said waking me up at 4 in the morning.**

** "Why so early?" I asked hiding my face in my pillow.**

** "Because, it's 10 in the morning there, your flight is at 5:30,"**

** "Fine," I said and got up and grabbed my bag I had packed the night before.**

** "I'M READY!" I announced and Rosalie handed me a cup of coffee and I drank it fast and hopped in the car.**

** "Don't worry, you're going to have a place to stay, everything is already arranged," Rosalie said backing out of the driveway.**

** "Okay, I'm just nervous about seeing Edward," I admitted and she sighed.**

** "Bella, if he did love you then he still does, I don't know what happened between you two," Rosalie said and I realized I never told her.**

** "Well, Mason kissed me and Edward came in the same time and he believed that I never loved him, he wouldn't even let me explain," I said and Rosalie nodded.**

** "Oh, okay," she said and the rest of the ride was in silence.**

** "Thanks for bringing me here!" I said hugging her when we were at the airport.**

** "No problem! Call me once you get there and are with my family," she said and I nodded.**

** "I will, bye Rose!" I said and went to board my plane.**

**A/N: She's on her way to Britain! Who liked it? I will admit I've been a little discouraged about the lack of reviews I'm getting; I love reviews they make me want to update sooner and sooner! So please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**Piercing words, eyes are red  
Watched your tail lights in the rain  
Empty heart filled with regret  
I know we were both to blame**

**What Can I Say by Carrie Underwood**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

**I stepped off the plane and looked around me, so many people were here. I walked away and quickly looked for Oxford.**

** "Um… How do I get to Oxford?" I asked and someone pointed me in the direction.**

** "Thank you!" I said and ran off in the direction they said. Pretty soon I was surrounded by nothing but green grass.**

** "Can I help you miss?" a farmer asked me and I asked him the same question.**

** "Oh you are going in the wrong direction!" he said and I rolled my eyes, "get in, I'll take you there!" **

** "Thank you!" I said and got in relieved to get a ride.**

** "Who you going to see?" he asked.**

** "Cullens," I said and he put on the brake.**

** "You can't ma'am!" he said and I sighed.**

** "Look, their daughter is my sister-in-law, I'm friends with their other daughter Alice, I dated their son!" I said and he stared.**

** "You dated Edward?"**

** "Yes! He was in the foreign exchange program and he lived with us in America for the school year!" I said frustrated.**

** "Oh well in that case," he said then pulled to the side of the road, "let me make a call real quick!"**

** "Okay," I said and pulled my phone out.**

** "Let's go!" he said and drove on.**

** "We're here!" he said parking in front of a mansion.**

** "The Cullens live here?" I asked and he nodded.**

** "Yes," he said and I got out and watch him drive away.**

** "Hello Bella!" Alice said coming across the lawn in a fancy dress.**

** "Alice?" I asked and she hugged me.**

** "Yeah, you like my dress?"**

** "Yeah, you live here?" I asked and she laughed.**

** "Of course!" she said and we ran inside.**

** "It's even bigger on the inside," I said and she laughed.**

** "MUM! DAD!" She called and I saw her mom and dad come down, "this is Bella, Rosalie's sister-in-law,"**

** "Hello, it was very nice for you to come all the way from America just to meet us," her mom said. So that was the story?**

** "Yeah, I just thought it would be nice to meet Rosalie's family," I said lying through my teeth.**

** "Come on," Alice said and we went upstairs.**

** "Where is he?" I asked and she knew immediately who I was talking about.**

** "He's um… out," she said looking down then quickly covering something.**

** "What?" I asked going over to her.**

** "Nothing," she said and smiled, "do you want to go drink some tea?"**

** "Sure," I said and she moved away from what she covered and I quickly grabbed it.**

** "BELLA!" she screamed and I saw why she covered it.**

** "Prince Edward to be married," I read then looked at her, "prince Edward? Married? Thanks for not telling me this before I wasted money to come here!" I said storming out.**

**A/N: OH! So now you know the big secret! It was just supposed to be that he was getting married but I decided to make him a prince! Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...**

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Love Story by Taylor Swift

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV**

** "Edward, can we talk to you for a minute?" my mum asked holding a paper in her right hand.**

** "Yeah sure," I said and sat down.**

** "Edward, tell us how was America?"**

** "Oh it was fine, mum, the Swans were very kind. They never found out I was a prince," I said and smiled remembering how normal I had been treated.**

** "That's good, did they have any children?"**

** "Yes, they had a son," I said knowing that they also had a daughter named Bella my love.**

** "They have a girl too don't they? Bella?" mum asked me.**

** "Yes,"**

** "Well she's here," she said looking upstairs.**

** "Really?" I asked not wanting to see Bella.**

** "Yes, um… did you ever like her?" **

** "Nope," I said because I loved her.**

** "Really? Can you read this to me honey?" she asked handing me the paper.**

** "Um… Prince Edward's American affair," I read and sighed.**

** "So she came here to see you?"**

** "I guess, mum," I said and put the paper down.**

** "Hi Bella," my mum said and I looked back and saw Bella red-eyed.**

** "Hi ma'am, Edward," she said and I sighed.**

** "Bella," I said and she just shook her head and left. I looked at my mum then ran out. "Bella,"**

** "What?" she asked turning to me.**

** "Why are you here?"**

** "Because, I came to tell you in person that I didn't cheat on you. Mason did that, I didn't!" She said and I rolled my eyes.**

** "Bella, did you really expect me not to know that you still loved him?"**

** "I didn't! Edward, I promise you I didn't!" she said and sighed, "Edward, he lied to me about the song how am I supposed to believe him?"**

** "Bella, I'm sorry but it's to late for us," I said**

** "Oh you mean because you're a prince and you're getting married?"**

** "How did you find out?"**

** "I was in Alice's room and saw the news," she said and wiped a tear away, "answer me this, is she marrying you for you? Or for your wealth?"**

** "She's marrying me because I have to marry to become king," I said and she nodded.**

** "Well, you just couldn't come marry me? Edward, I love you!" She said and I turned and went back inside.**

**Bella's POV**

** "Well, you just couldn't come marry me? Edward, I love you!" I said and he turned and went back inside. I watched him walk in and I bent down to the ground wrapping my arms around my knees and cried.**

** "Bella, come on back in!" Alice said.**

** "No, I'm fine," I said and grabbed my phone.**

** "Hello?" Emmett answered on the first ring.**

** "Did you know?" I asked and heard silence, "Emmett, why?"**

** "Why what?"**

** "Why didn't you tell me? I could've saved myself so much trouble if I stayed in Forks!"**

** "Because Bella, I didn't think to tell you."**

** "What about Rosalie?"**

** "She didn't want you to get hurt,"**

** "Oh well guess what I got hurt Emmett!" I said and shut my phone only to hear it ringing again this time it was Rosalie.**

** "What?" I answered.**

** "Bella, I'm sorry, put my brother on," she said and I sighed and went into the mansion to find Edward.**

** "Where's Edward?" I asked Alice and she pointed to his room.**

** "Come in," he said when I knocked.**

** "Rosalie wants to talk to you," I said handing him the phone.**

** "Hello?" pause, "ROSALIE! I can't help it!" he looked at me then handed me the phone.**

** "Bella, I'm having twins," Rosalie said telling me something random.**

** "Really? That's great! Girls or boys?"**

** "I don't know yet, but once I found out I'll let you know! Gotta go, love you Bella!" Rosalie said and hung up.**

** "I gotta go, Tanya's going to be here any minute," he said and began to walk out.**

** "Were you pretending?" I asked and he turned to me his face full of confusion, "when you kissed me? When you told me you loved me? Were you pretending?"**

** "No, Bella I loved you, I still love you, I never pretended," he said and walked closer to me.**

** "I didn't either," I said and grabbed his hand and stroked it.**

** "Well I guess it's good that we both loved each other, but like I said, we can't have a future together," he said and stroked my cheek.**

** "I know," I said fighting tears back.**

** "I love you," he whispered against my neck and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.**

**A/N: I wrote this in like 15 minutes, not even kidding! Guess what! Everyone who reviews gets a preview of the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

**I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back  
Don't try to follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See, I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe**

**Misguided Ghosts by Paramore**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

** I grabbed my suitcase and guitar and began unpacking. Who knew how long I was going to stay?**

** "Bella, come down here for a minute," Alice said and I nodded and saw her parents and Edward sitting there and their mom smiled at me but their dad, I knew he didn't like me.**

** "Hi Bella, Edward is marrying Tanya tomorrow afternoon and I do not want you there to mess everything up," their dad said and Edward looked at me then grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him.**

** "Honey, let Bella decide if she wants to go or not," their mom said and smiled at me.**

** "I don't," I said and Edward looked at me. I looked at him and quickly left to repack my stuff. **

** When I got to my room I pulled my guitar out and fingered it then began playing.**

_"__If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes."

**I stopped when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Edward standing in the door.**

** "Hi," I said putting the guitar down.**

** "That was my song," he noted walking towards me.**

** "Yep, I'm still writing it, I'm almost done," I said and he sat down on the bed next to me.**

** "That sounds great," he said and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him.**

** "Thank you," I whispered against his chest.**

** "Your welcome," he said and I looked up at his face. I leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. I quickly pulled away when I heard again someone clear their throat. We both looked and saw his mom.**

** "Mum!" he said and got up away from me.**

** "Maybe it is a good idea for you to go," his mom said and dragged Edward out. I grabbed my suitcase already full of clothes and began to walk downstairs when I heard yelling coming from Edward's room. I walked over to his door and listened in.**

** "MOTHER! I NEVER LOVED HER!" he screamed and I was hopeful that he was talking about Tanya.**

** "WELL TO BAD! YOU ARE MARRYING HER!" **

** "Not if I go back to America with Bella," Edward said then opened his door and saw me there.**

** "Hi, I um… thought I saw something on the floor!" I said and he sighed and grabbed my hand.**

** "I'm going back," he said and pulled me downstairs.**

** "Edward, you can't!" I said stopping.**

** "Why?"**

** "Because, you're needed here," I said**

** "But… We can't be together here," he said. Why was he making it so hard for me?**

** "I know, but you're..." My cell phone interrupted me.**

** "Bella, come back! NOW!" Emmett screamed.**

** "Emmett, calm down! What's the matter?" I asked**

** "Rosalie, she was in an accident," **

** "I'm coming!" I said and hung up.**

** "This time I am coming, she's my sister,"**

** "You're mom won't like this,"**

** "No, I won't!" his mom said.**

** "Mum, Rosalie was in an accident, I need to go see her,"**

** "No, you are getting married in an hour,"**

** "I'm getting married tomorrow," Edward said and his mom shook her head.**

** "I just called everyone and they are all coming!"**

** "Goodbye Edward," I said and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.**

**A/N: I'M SO AFRAID TO POST THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF BELLA LEAVING EDWARD!!! But please don't hate me! I will send you a preview of the next chapter! I'm feeling pretty crappy right now…. I am so mad at this one guy and UGH! He made me almost cry! Anyway…. That's why I wrote kind of a sad ending I'm in a crappy mood. Anyway Reviews? They'll cheer me up!**__


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

  
I know that my love for you is real  
It's something true that we do  
Just something natural that I feel  
When you walk in the room, when you're near  
I feel my heart skip a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance together**

I Promise You by Selena Gomez

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

** "One ticket," I said going to the airport to board a plane back to America, back to Forks.**

** "Here ya go, miss," the man said and handed me my ticket.**

** "Thank you," I said and walked away letting the line continue. I couldn't get Edward out of my mind, I came so far to getting him back and I let him go. I looked at the time and saw that 25 minutes had passed since I left Edward; surely he was putting on his clothes to get married.**

** "Flight 59 is now boarding!" An announcer said and I smiled to myself and went to board the plane and get away from here.**

** I settled in my seat and looked at the window. I sighed and pulled my Ipod out and put it on I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift. I closed my eyes and let the words sink in.**

**"**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you."

** Before I knew it we were landing in the Seattle airport. I grabbed my luggage and ran to a taxi.**

** "Forks Hospital!" I told the driver and paid him. When I got there I ran into the emergency room and saw Emmett at the front desk.**

** "I got here as fast I could!" I said running up to him.**

** "I understand," he said.**

** "How is she?" I asked and he shrugged.**

** "I have no idea! They won't tell me anything!" he said and I hugged him. We sat down and waited for the doctor.**

** "How long has she been here?"**

** "About 25 hours," he said and sighed. My stomach was in knots.**

** "Hi, I'm doctor Black. You Rosalie's family?" he asked**

** "Yeah, I'm her husband and this is my sister,"**

** "She was pregnant right?" he asked**

** "Was?" I asked and he ignored me.**

** "Yes, we're having twins!" Emmett said smiling but Dr. Blacks face was grim.**

** "No, the babies died in the accident," he said and looked at both of us, "I'm terribly sorry," he said and walked away.**

** "Emmett," I said and he shook his head and walked away.**

** "What happened?" I heard a male voice say behind me.**

** "My sister-in-law, her twins died in an accident," I said not turning to face him.**

** "Oh, that's horrible, I'm sorry. You want a hug?" he asked and I shook my head and began to walk away, "Bella," I turned on hearing my name and saw Edward.**

** "What are you doing here?"**

** "You don't really think that I would be getting married without you there did you?" He asked**

** "Well, what does it matter if I'm there or not?" I asked and he sighed.**

** "Well, usually, from what I've heard at least. Is there not supposed to be a bride along with the groom?"**

** "Are you? Are you? Proposing to me?" I asked and he nodded and smiled, "but what about your mom?"**

** "Ah, we could get married here then go back to Oxford," he said and I nodded.**

** "Okay, yeah!" I said and pushed his face down to mine. **

** "I love you," he said when we broke away.**

**A/N: AWWW! Sweet moment between Edward and Bella! Okay, I would very much appreciate it if you could go read my new story The Christmas Card, if you haven't already! Please! I would appreciate it so much! Also instead of sending everyone a preview of the next chapter I am just going to put it up along with this A/N. So I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11 Preview

**_Bella's POV_**

**_"Rosalie, I'm so sorry!" I said going into her hospital room and grabbing her hand._**

**_ "It's not your fault Bella," she said and attempted a weak smile._**

**_ "I'm sorry sis," Edward said from behind me._**

**_ "You brought him back?" she asked looking at me._**

**_ "No, he came back on his own," I said and sighed, "I know this is a bad time to announce it but we're getting married,"_**

End Preview!

**Oh no!!! What is Rosalie going to say??? This question shall be answered in the next chapter! But show the love and review please! Get me to 85 or 90!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

** "Emmett, I'm so sorry," I said hugging him. It had been 2 days since Rosalie entered the hospital.**

** "Bella," Edward said coming in.**

** "Hi," I said kissing him.**

** "Emmett, I am very sorry," Edward said my face in his chest and his arm around me.**

** "You know what, cane both of you shut up?" Emmett asked in a rude tone then got up.**

** "He's just upset," I said and Edward nodded.**

** "Yes, I need to make a call to home," he said and walked away leaving me alone in the living room. I sat down on the couch and sighed. Edward and I were getting married and this time next year I would be royalty. I closed my eyes and tried to envision myself as a queen or would I be a princess?**

** "Hey," I said when Edward entered again.**

** "Hey," he said and leaned over the couch and kissed me.**

** "I have a question," I said and he looked at me waiting for me to continue, "when I marry you will I be a princess or queen?**

** "You aren't marrying me because of that are you?" he asked with a trace of a smile.**

** "No of course not, I was just asking," I said and he grabbed my hand.**

** "Well, I would say you would be queen. I'm only prince because I have to be married to become king," he said and I nodded.**

** "So… when you marry me…"**

** "I'll become king," he said finishing the sentence for me.**

** "Edward, what if I'm not ready to become queen?" I asked and sighed, "What if I mess up?"**

** "Bella, everyone is afraid of messing up, I'm afraid of messing up when I'm king," he said which surprised me.**

** "Really? But being prince… isn't that, like, training for becoming a king?" I asked and he chuckled.**

** "No, of course not," he said and then Emmett came down.**

** "I'm going to the hospital," he said in a rough voice again.**

** "Emmett, I'm sorry for making you angry," I said jumping up off the couch, "can I come?"**

** "I guess," he said and walked out.**

** "Come on," I said grabbing Edward's hand and walked out.**

** "Bella, when are we going to tell them?" Edward whispered to me in the car.**

** "Soon," I said and Emmett looked in the rearview mirror.**

** "What are you two whispering about?"**

** "Um…" I started then saw Edward shoot me a glance.**

** "Emmett, Bella and I have something to tell you," Edward said grabbing my hand.**

** "And that would be?" he asked**

** "Edward proposed to me, and I said yes," I said with a smile on my face.**

** "That's great," Emmett said and I could hear the genuine smile on his face.**

** "Thanks, I'm so happy!" I said and snuggled closer to Edward.**

** "Um… Bells are ya'll going to move to Britain?" Emmett asked and I looked at Edward.**

** "Emmett, once I get married to Bella I will have to take the responsibility of become king and Bella will become queen," Edward said and Emmett stopped the car and looked at me.**

** "Get out," he said opening the door. **

** "Okay," I said and slid out.**

** "Bella, are you sure about this?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "Yes, I'm very sure, I love Edward,"**

** "Yes I understand that, but becoming queen?" he asked**

** "That… I'm scared to death!" I said looking away from him.**

** "That's what I thought," he said and I sighed.**

** "Emmett, I love Edward and if becoming a queen is the way that I can be with him, then hey call me Queen Bella,"**

** "You are making a big sacrifice for someone you love," Emmett said and I nodded.**

** "People do crazy things when they're in love," I said and he smiled.**

** "Let's get back in the car," he said and I saw Edward staring at the window. He had heard the whole conversation.**

**Edward's POV**

** "Get out," Emmett said opening the door. **

** "Okay," Bella said and slid out. I watched them walk to the front of the car.**

** "Bella, are you sure about this?" Emmett asked and Bella nodded.**

** "Yes, I'm very sure, I love Edward,"**

** "Yes I understand that, but becoming queen?" he asked**

** "That… I'm scared to death!" Bella said looking away from him. **

** "That's what I thought," he said.**

** "Emmett, I love Edward and if becoming a queen is the way that I can be with him, then hey call me Queen Bella," Bella said and I realized I never asked if she wanted to be queen, I just assumed it. Bella was making a sacrifice for me.**

** "You are making a big sacrifice for someone you love," Emmett said and Bella nodded.**

** "People do crazy things when they're in love," Bella said.**

** "Let's get back in the car," he said and I looked out the window contemplating on what to do. **

**Bella's POV**

** We drove to the hospital in silence and every now and then I would reach for Edward's hand but he pulled it away.**

** "Edward, I'm sorry," I said when we got out.**

** "For what?" he asked truly confused.**

** "I don't know, I did something to make you upset and I'm sorry!" I said fighting tears back.**

** "You didn't do anything Bella, I am the one to be mad at," Edward said.**

** "What did you do?"**

** "Bella, I asked you to marry me and you said yes, what we didn't decide on together was us going back to Britain, I just decided for you,"**

** "You heard me talking to Emmett didn't you?" I asked**

** "Yes, Bella, if you don't want to become queen then don't marry me," he said and I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him.**

** "Edward Cullen, I love you, and you have to make sacrifices for people you love, and moving and becoming queen is one of them," I said and leaned up and kissed his cheek, "now let's go see Rose," **

** "Okay," he said and grabbed my hand and we walked up to her room. When we got there we saw Emmett sitting in a chair and quietly talking to Rosalie.**

** "Hey Rosalie," I said walking in and Rosalie smiled a weak smile.**

** "Hey Bella,"**

** "Rosalie, I'm so sorry!" I said going into her hospital room and grabbing her hand.**

** "It's not your fault Bella," she said and attempted a weak smile.**

** "I'm sorry sis," Edward said from behind me.**

** "You brought him back?" she asked looking at me.**

** "No, he came back on his own," I said and sighed, "I know this is a bad time to announce it but we're getting married,"**

** "That's great! Bella, you'll be queen," she said and I smiled and looked at Edward.**

** "Yeah," I said and she looked at Emmett.**

** "I'm so happy!" she said and I looked at her and knew she wasn't as happy as she said she was. **

**A/N: How was it? This was a long chapter! So review and show me how much ya'll enjoy this chapter. Here's the chapter 12 preview!**

**_Chapter 12 preview_******

**Bella's POV**

** "So when's the date?" Rosalie asked. She had finally gotten out of the hospital and we were now sitting at the kitchen table talking about the wedding.**

** "Edward, I've always wanted to get marry in June, I could be a June bride!" I said with a huge smile on my face. But Edward's expression made it disappear.**

** "What aren't you telling me?" I asked and he coughed.**

** "Um… I just got off the phone with my parents and my dad is very sick,"**

** "What does that mean?" I asked**

** "We have to get married in Britain," he said and then continued, "and soon, as in, next month soon,"**

**End Preview!**

For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction

For the way you took the idea that i had  
of everything that i wanted to have  
and made me see there was something missing...

Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

****

* * *

I will, I will give up my life for you if you want it  
Give you my heart, you already own it  
I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true  
I will, I will, I will…

I will chorus by Jimmy Wayne

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

** "So when's the date?" Rosalie asked. She had finally gotten out of the hospital and we were now sitting at the kitchen table talking about the wedding.**

** "Edward, I've always wanted to get marry in June, I could be a June bride!" I said with a huge smile on my face. But Edward's expression made it disappear.**

** "What aren't you telling me?" I asked and he coughed.**

** "Um… I just got off the phone with my parents and my dad is very sick,"**

** "What does that mean?" I asked**

**"We have to get married in Britain," he said and then continued, "and soon, as in, next month soon,"**

** "Next month?" I repeated and looked at Rosalie.**

** "What's wrong with dad?" Rosalie asked and Edward sighed and sat down in a chair.**

** "He just grew very ill, I just got off the phone with Esme," he said and ran his fingers through his hair.**

** "Bella, we don't have to get married, if you don't want to," Edward said taking hold of my hand.**

** "No, it's fine," I said not looking at him because I knew I was lying to him, "I just didn't want it to happen this fast,"**

** "I understand, and Bella, if I could do anything to put it off I would," he said and kissed my cheek.**

** "I know," I said and he hugged me before getting up and heading to his room.**

** "You're scared aren't you?"**

** "Rose, yes I am," I admitted, "first off your parents hate me! And second…"**

** "I doubt my parents hate you," Rosalie said and I nodded.**

** "They do," I said and sighed, "Rosalie, help me! Tell me what I need to know,"**

** "Well, first, Edward's probably going to have to fly back soon and start acting like king, like you two being seen together in public,"**

** "That's acting like a king?"**

** "It shows that he is taking this seriously enough to pick a bride," Rosalie said then I heard noise and looked back and saw Edward coming down with our suitcases.**

** "Babe, why do you have my suitcase?" I asked getting up and I saw Rosalie quietly excuse herself.**

** "Well, we need to go back," he said and looked down at them.**

** "But, sweetheart, you never told me we were going back," I said and he smiled.**

** "Well, honey, I have to, and if you are to be my wife then we need to be seen together," he said and what Rosalie had said earlier came to mind.**

** "Okay," I said. I was giving up, if he had to go back to Britain then… so did I.**

** "Thanks Bells," he said and walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.**

** "Your welcome," I said closing my eyes and resting my head against his chest, "but your parents hate me, do you really expect them to allow us to get married?"**

** "That I'm not sure about, we will decide when we get there. You ready to go?" **

** "Yes," I said and searched the house for Emmett and Rosalie.**

** "Hey Bella," Emmett said when I found him. He was sitting on the couch with Rosalie in his arms.**

** "Guys, Edward and I have to leave," I said and Rosalie got up and hugged me.**

** "Be careful!" she whispered in my ear.**

** "I will,"**

** "Now where's that brother of mine?" she asked and went to find him leaving me alone with Emmett.**

** "I'll miss you squirt," Emmett said getting up and walking toward me slowly.**

** "I'll miss you too!" I said and ran to him and gave him a hug.**

** "You get going now squirt!" he said and pushed me off.**

** "Bye Emmett," I said and went to Edward and together we went to Britain.**

**A/N: How was it? I'm not going to do a preview for this chapter because I was really sick today so yeah, I don't feel like writing out a preview. Someone reviewed and asked about Tanya, why I didn't say what happened to her that's because I have plans for her…. Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

****

* * *

I know _[4x]_  
We gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can make me feel  
The way that you do  
I promise you  
I know _[4x]_  
We gonna get there  
Today tomorrow and forever  
We will stay true  
I promise you

I Promise You chorus by Selena Gomez

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

** "We're here," Edward said stepping off the plane and immediately people ran up to him.**

** "Hello your majesty," a woman said bowing to him.**

** "Helen," he said and she began walking beside us.**

** "Who is this?" she asked pointing to me.**

** "This is my fiancé, Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said and the woman, Helen, looked me over.**

** "Hmm… Okay, your majesty, we have some issues to take care of," Helen said and ignored me. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.**

** "How's my father," Edward asked and stopped as a limo pulled up.**

** "He's very ill, sir," Edward nodded.**

** "Fancy," I said climbing into the limo and Edward chuckled and pulled me right next to him. His arm around my waist and I was practically on his lap.**

** "Yes it is," he said and kissed my cheek.**

** "When's the wedding date?" Helen asked opening up a schedule book.**

** "Um… We haven't really decided," Edward said and Helen looked at him. **

** "Edward, you need to get serious,"**

** "I know!" he said and sighed.**

** "You said in the next month right? So how about the 17th?" I asked and Helen looked at me.**

** "She might do," she said and I nodded slowly. **

** "I guess," Edward said then looked at me, "it's not to late to change your mind,"**

** "Edward, stop trying to push me away!" I said and he chuckled.**

** "Have your parents met her?" Helen asked.**

** "Yes, what a disaster," Edward said and went into detail.**

** "Oh that's why miss Tanya has been coming around," Helen said and I looked at Edward.**

** "What happened with her?" I asked and he just shook his head.**

** "Nothing," he said and the rest of the trip was planning the wedding. By the time we got to the party everything was planned, I had never planned something so fast.**

** "Edward, honey," Edward's mom said then glared at me.**

** "You have the nerve to step back in here, after everything was ruined because of you," she said to me. I flinched at her words.**

** "Esme, be kinder to your future daughter-in-law," Edward said and Esme was shocked.**

** "The wedding is already planned madam," Helen said and Esme walked off. Edward looked back at me and touched the side of my cheek.**

** "Will you be okay?" he asked**

** "Yeah, I'll be fine," I said and he smiled then looked at Helen.**

** "Show her around?" he asked and she nodded.**

** "Of course sir," she bowed and he left.**

** "Bella, your back," Alice said coming down the stairs.**

** "Yeah, hey," I said and she walked over and gave me a hug.**

** "Hello," she said and laughed. **

** "What are you doing?" I asked and she hooked her arm in mine and we started walking. Helen following behind us.**

** "Um… Helen was going to show me around," I said and Alice looked back.**

** "It's okay Helen, I'll show her around," Alice said and Helen nodded and left.**

** "I'm getting married," I said and Alice groaned.**

** "Not to that jerk Mason right?" she asked and I made a sick face.**

** "NO! To your brother," I said and she squealed.**

** "That's great!" she said and hugged me.**

** "Yeah, um… Helen planned the wedding while we were in the limo here," I said and Alice nodded.**

** "Well, I will have to make sure she did a good job," Alice said making me smile.**

** "I'm sure she did," I said and Edward came in.**

** "Hey Alice," he said and Alice got up and hugged him.**

** "Hey, she told me about you two," Edward smiled and walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me.**

** "Couldn't keep a secret could you?" he asked laughing.**

** "Nope," I said and laughed, "Alice thought I was engaged to Mason,"**

** "Seriously Alice?" he asked looking at her.**

** "Yep! Well you never know," she said then left.**

** "Where did you go?"**

** "Confidential," he said and leaned in and kissed me. It was the first time we had been alone since my house.**

** "I love you," I whispered in his ear.**

** "I love you too," he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.**

** "Edward," Tanya said coming in, "who's this?"**

**A/N: The ending sounds like a TV show Haha! How was it? Review? I feel better, so here's the preview! Oh by the way I am still taking song suggestions so tell me any songs if you have some.**

**Chapter 14 preview**

**Bella's POV**

** "Bella, don't worry," Edward said stroking my hair; "I won't leave you for her," by this point tears were flowing down my face.**

** "I know," I said through tears.**

** "Bella, stop crying! Look at me, look at me," he said and put both hands on my face making me look at him, "you have nothing to worry about! Okay? Please seeing you cry makes me want to cry," he pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulders.**

**End of Preview**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

****

* * *

I know _[4x]_  
We gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can make me feel  
The way that you do  
I promise you  
I know _[4x]_  
We gonna get there  
Today tomorrow and forever  
We will stay true  
I promise you

I Promise You chorus by Selena Gomez

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

** "I'm Bella, Edward's fiancé," I said getting up but Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.**

** "Really?" Tanya asked looking at Edward, "that's kind of impossible, I'm his fiancé,"**

** "You were, but he never loved you, he always loved me," I said and Edward groaned then Tanya chuckled.**

** "Oh, honey, now I get it, this is Bella, the girl you loved in America," Tanya said then came and slapped Edward.**

** "Now who am I?" she asked glaring at him.**

** "My…" he looked at me and by now tears were stinging my eyes.**

** "Edward, don't be afraid of her!" I yelled and he looked at me for a second.**

** "You're my fiancé," he said looking at her.**

** "WHAT?" I screamed through tears.**

** "I'm sorry Bella, but my mom is forcing me to marry her," he said and I saw a tear slip down his face.**

** "No! No! We went through that once, forget your mom!" I said and ran up and wrapped my arms around his waist, he quickly unwrapped them.**

** "Just leave Bella," he said and I stared at him.**

** "Edward, don't do this," I said backing up.**

** "Bella, I can't help it!" he said and I rushed out tears flowing down my face.**

** "BELLA!" Alice called after I ran past her and I could hear her following me.**

** "Leave me alone Alice!" I said and sat on a bench under a shade tree.**

** "Bella, what's wrong?"**

** "Edward, I… I never know anything about him! What do I do?" I asked her and she grabbed my hands.**

** "Absolutely nothing Bella! My brother just needs to make a decision," she said and pulled me inside.**

** "Edward Cullen," Alice said and walked to Edward who was quietly talking to Tanya.**

** "What?" he asked.**

** "You need to make a decision,"**

** "You are telling me things I already know!" he said and looked at me and Tanya, "Will you two please excuse us?" he asked and winked at me.**

** "Yes, bye honey!" Tanya said and blew him a kiss then she looked as if she had remembered something, "bye prince," **

** We walked outside and I sighed a sigh of relief then saw Tanya glaring at me.**

** "You may thinking you won this one but you're wrong!" she said and walked down the hall in her high heels. I sat down and closed my eyes.**

** "Hello miss, do you need me to tell you what to do?" a young attractive man came up asking.**

** "Oh, I'm not the help! Friend of Alice and Edward's," I said and he nodded.**

** "Oh, I'm Alice's boyfriend, I'm Jasper," he said and stuck his hand out.**

** "Bella, you royalty too?" I asked and he chuckled.**

** "No, I met Alice one day and fell in love with her, been in love with her ever since," he said and I smiled.**

** "Aww… that's sweet,"**

** "What about you? You a princess?"**

** "No!" I said and smiled, "Edward was in the foreign exchange program and my family took him in…" I started going into detail about meeting Edward, falling in love with him and how I came to Britain to set things right.**

** "That's great!" Jasper said and smiled.**

** "Jasper!" Alice said and came out to him.**

** "Bella," I heard Edward call and for some reason I felt like I was in detention.**

** "Yes?" I asked standing in the door way and he motioned for me to go to him.**

** "I was deciding while you were out crying," he said and the reminder brought tears to my eyes.**

** "And?" I asked hearing my voice crack.**

** "Do you even need to ask?" he asked and I wiped a tear away. He walked over to me and kissed me, "do you love me?**

** "Yes," I said and he smiled then saw the tears.**

** "Bella, don't worry," Edward said stroking my hair; "I won't leave you for her," by this point tears were flowing down my face.**

** "I know," I said through tears.**

** "Bella, stop crying! Look at me, look at me," he said and put both hands on my face making me look at him, "you have nothing to worry about! Okay? Please seeing you cry makes me want to cry," he pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulders.**

** "Just cry honey," he said in my ear and I did. It was a way to get it out.**

**A/N: How was it? this was a lot of drama between Tanya, Edward, and Bella, and thank you for your lovely reviews! To be honest they made me smile! So keep them coming? THANKS! Here's a preview!**

**Chapter 15 Preview**

**Bella's POV**

** I stood in the balcony and watched as Edward was crowned king of Oxford. He stood up and looked at the people then smiled and winked at me. Like he always did. I promised myself I would be here for him no matter what.**

**End of Preview!**

**Okay guys, I'm sorry to bring this up, but I have no expectations of a sequel to this, I'm so sorry, I don't know how to do one! I'm sorry! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

****

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

** "Ah, Bella, love," Edward said and kissed me on the cheek.**

** "Hey," I said and kissed him back.**

** "You ready for tomorrow?" he asked me and I lost my breath.**

** "Um… I guess," I said and he smiled.**

** "I know you're nervous so I brought some people to help you with that," he said and walked over to the doors and opened them. I first saw high-heeled shoes then a skirt then Rosalie.**

** "ROSE!" I screamed and ran over to her and hugged her.**

** "WOW! Raise a girl then she goes and falls in love with a prince and she forgets all the little people!" I heard Emmett say and I laughed and ran over to him and hug him.**

** "I can't believe you're here!" I said and Rosalie rolled her eyes.**

** "Well, you don't think I would let my sister-in-law marry my brother and me not attend the wedding," she laughed then looked at Edward, "where's dad?"**

** "This way," Edward said and they left me alone with Emmett.**

** "Bella, you may not like this but Edward brought someone else out here," Emmett said and opened another door and I saw Mason.**

** "Oh my goodness Mason, what are you doing here?" I asked and he looked down.**

** "Bella, I'm sorry. About everything I did," he said and I looked at Emmett and he left.**

** "Mason, you really messed things up with Edward, and I know that was your plan," I said and Mason nodded.**

** "Yeah, it was. But Bella, I'm over you, believe me," Mason said and I nodded.**

** "Fine, but if you mess anything up I won't ever forgive you," I said and he nodded.**

** "Understood! I'm here to be with you on your big day," he said and hugged me.**

** "Thank you Mason," I said into his shoulder.**

** "Bella, love, there are things we need to do today," Edward said coming in.**

** "Of course, bye Mason," I said and walked to Edward who was staring at Mason.**

** "Thank you for inviting me Edward," Mason said and Edward nodded and put his hand on my back and we walked out.**

** "What are we doing today?" I asked holding his hand and swinging it back and forth.**

** "Bella, stop," he said and I did.**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "We are getting married tomorrow and I'm becoming king and you are becoming queen, we can not be seen swinging our hands like 12 year olds," he said and I let go of his hand to resist the temptations.**

** "Edward, what are we doing here?" I asked. We were sitting on a bench under a shade tree.**

** "Letting press see us," he said and I looked at him.**

** "No, Edward, if we are getting married tomorrow then I need to try on my dress and everything!" I said and got up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.**

** "Bella, your dress is fine, Helen has it,"**

** "You know, maybe I'm not right for this! I like doing things on my own, I don't like Helen to do them for me," I said and sighed, "why couldn't I pick out my wedding dress?"**

** "Because… you can't, it's not right," he said and kissed me but I pushed him away.**

** "Edward, can we just go back?" I asked and he nodded and we walked back, my arms folded across my chest.**

** "I'm going to go rest for a bit," Edward said and walked upstairs.**

** "Okay," I said and knew I had to take this opportunity to complete my plan.**

** "Emmett, Rosalie, Mason," I said and looked at them, "I have to leave," **

** "WHAT?" Emmett and Rosalie both screamed.**

** "I can't do this! It isn't for me, Edward needs a girl who was raised in this country," I said and Rosalie began shaking her head before I was finished.**

** "No, Bella, he needs you,"**

** "Well, the town or whatever this is needs anything girl!" I said and got up.**

** "Where are you going?" Emmett asked.**

** "I'll be back," I said and walked up to Edward's room. His door was ajar and I saw the light off and him in bed. I tiptoed over to his bedside table and took the engagement ring off.**

** "I love you," I said and kissed his cheek a tear following.**

** I left the estate and walked around in town no one caring about me because I wasn't with Edward. I saw on the news that Edward had sent people out to find me so I quickly left Oxford and went to another town. **

** "What's going on?" I asked someone when I saw a big crowd in front of a tall building.**

** "Prince Edward is going to be crowned king," a man said and I was shocked. I ran around trying to find a door and run inside. I climbed to the balcony and saw Edward. He looked great, except for his face it was pained and I was sure I saw tears slip down his face.**

** I stood in the balcony and watched as Edward was crowned king of Oxford. He stood up and looked at the people then smiled and winked at me. He saw me! And he didn't care that I ran off like a coward. I promised myself I would be here for him no matter what even if I wasn't his wife I would support him.**

**A/N: Should I end it there? Okay I'm deleting The Christmas Card because I don't feel like writing it anymore so after I finish this one I won't have any stories to work on so if you have a story idea for me then please give them to me! I love writing and I don't want to stop! Reviews? A little sad 3 reviews for one chapter! I know you can do better then that!**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

**Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**

**He Could Be The One by Hannah Montana**

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:Epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

** "Bella, why don't you want to get married?" Edward asked me and I shook my head.**

** "It's not that I don't want to get married I just needed more time," I said and he nodded and walked over to me.**

** "How about now?" he asked and I thought about it.**

** "Well, you know, I was thinking about next year," I said and he laughed.**

** "Bella, it's a bad image for the king to have his girlfriend living in the castle," Edward said stroking my cheek.**

** "Fine, now is perfect," I said and kissed him.**

** "I'll go get everyone," he said and rushed out. I looked around at the room I was in and smiled. I was getting married; I was really getting married. I walked up to my room and began to get ready.**

** "Bella, everything's ready!" Alice said coming in. I was in my wedding dress standing in front of a mirror.**

** "Okay," I said and began to walk down the stairs hoping I didn't trip.**

** "You look great," Alice said when I finally got down.**

** "Thanks," I said and we walked to where Edward was waiting. When I caught sight of him I lost my breath. He was in a suit and his usual messy hair was perfect.**

** "You okay?" Alice whispered and I nodded.**

** "Yeah," I said and we began walking down to Edward. I looked out the window and saw a group of people crowded around the window hoping to see the royal wedding.**

** I didn't pay attention to the wedding but I did hear myself say 'I do' and I kissed Edward. I was finally married and I loved Edward with all my heart and soul.**

** "I love you," I whispered to Edward once we were in the limo.**

** "I love you," he said and kissed me. We were off to enjoy our one day honeymoon then return and Edward had to get back to work and as his wife and queen of Oxford I had to stand by him.**

**A/N: How was it? It is the end, anyone got any summary ideas they don't want and I could write a story about? I want to write but I'm out of ideas! If not I can understand…. Reviews for the last time? Sorry it's so short!**


End file.
